Houston, We Have A Problem
by Dr. Michaela Quinn
Summary: Being a single woman can have it's advantages... but it can also have it's disadvantages as Reba Hart is about to find out.
1. Being an ex wife isn't easy

Reba Hart has been a single, independent woman for the last 8 years. Her ex- husband and her best friend have been divorced for 2 years. Reba lives in her house with her son Jake. Kyra is 20 years old and at Northeastern University in Boston, Massachusetts. Cheyenne and Van have moved across town with their daughter Elizabeth and their son Peter. Jake is 15 years old and learning how to drive a car. Right now, Reba is at home by herself. The phone rings.

"Hello." Reba answers the phone. On the other line is Brock, her ex husband.

"Reba, I was wondering if Jake could come stay with me tonight." Brock asks.

"Well Brock, it just so happens that he has plans with Van and Cheyenne for tonight." Reba tells him.

"Oh." Brock responds sadly.

"Why?" Reba asks.

"I really just wanted a reason to see you. I haven't seen you in a couple of months. We are best friends, husband and wife; really." Brock states.

"Ex- husband and wife." Reba corrects him.

"You really know how to squash a moment don't you?" Brock asks.

"Fine, if you want to come see me tonight, I don't care." Reba replies with a sigh. Brock exhales excitedly. "Why do I get that this is the most exciting thing you have done all week?"

"I got Henry last weekend, so it's not my weekend this time, and I get bored in the condo all by myself." Brock tells her.

"I know how you feel. I get sick of being in this big house all by myself. I am thinking about selling the place and buying me a house closer to Mama and Daddy. I don't need this huge house for just me anymore. Jake has been talking like he wants to move in with you, so that would be perfect." Reba replies.

"Well I would love for my son to come live with me, but I would hate for you to be lonely and move 9 hours away from us. I mean Cheyenne, Van, Jake, Elizabeth, Peter." Brock starts to say.

"And you?" Reba finishes.

"Yeah. I guess, but I am more worried about the kids. They would be heartsick if you just up and left after you worked so hard to get Van and Cheyenne a nice house." Brock replies.

"I don't know Brock. I just know that there are too many memories in this house, and it's getting too big for me to live by myself." Reba says.

"Here, I have an idea; I will come over now and we can talk about it." Brock says.

"Alright." Reba responds. They hang up the phone. Reba goes into the kitchen and gets an opened bottle of wine out of the refrigerator and pours herself a glass. She takes a small sip of it. When she walks back into the living room, she sits the glass on the table. There's a knock on the door. Reba opens it to find Brock standing there.

"That was awfully quick Brock." Reba says.

"I know, but I had to come see you." Brock replies.

"What has gotten into you Brock?" Reba asks him giving him a strange look.

"Reba, I know that it has been a long time since we were together. You probably don't feel the same way about me anymore, but I still love you. I want to be with you." Brock says.

"Wanna bet?" Reba asks him.

"What?" Brock asks.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you, but I can't have anything to do with you because you left me. We are in uncharted waters here. I don't know what you'll do if we are together again. My body wants you. To be with you." Reba states.

"Then what's stopping you?" Brock asks.

"Barbara Jean was stopping me for 6 years. I couldn't hurt her like that." Reba says.

"What about now? Barbara Jean has been in Arkansas for 2 years, Reba." Brock says. Reba turns from him. "I still love you Reba."

"Then why did you treat me like you did?" Reba asks turning around to face him.

"Everybody makes mistakes! You aren't perfect either." Brock responds putting his hand on Reba's shoulder. She reaches with her other hand to put it on his. She turns to face him. He kisses her. She breaks the kiss.

"Should we be doing this?" Reba asks him.

"What's stopping us?" Brock asks. He picks her up and carries her upstairs.

"You forgot about the door. You can't open it with me in your arms Brock." Reba laughs.

"Sure I can." Brock says. When they get to the bedroom door, he proves it by pushing the door down, almost beating it down.

"Well done." Reba applauds him. Brock smiles. When they get in the bedroom he puts her feet on the floor. Brock once again kisses her soft lips. Reba reaches up to unbutton his blue polo shirt. After she unbuttons it, he pulls it over his head. Brock gets agitated with Reba because today was the day she chose to wear a turtleneck, sweater, and a t-shirt. Removing each layer, Brock gets hungrier and hungrier for his ex wife. By the time Reba is in her brassiere and slacks Brock is practically drooling. Reba bends down and pulls off Brock's lounge pants. Reba notices that Brock is wearing the boxers she bought him for their first anniversary. When she stands back up Brock kisses her again. He hugs her tightly blowing softly in her ear. Reba moves her hair from behind her head to give him easier access to her bra. He unfastens her silky pink bra and lets it fall to the floor. Her bare skin is touching his. He gently pushes her toward the bed. As she gets on she lets her slacks fall to the floor. He gets on the bed with her. Looking at a chest that he took advantage of for the last 28 years he starts crying. Not sad tears, but tears of happiness. Just like a baby, Brock softly wrapped his mouth, and then took it off. Each time he did he let his tongue swipe a few times. The tension was incredible.

"Come on, just do it." Reba says sighing and moaning from under him. Brock gets the picture. During, Reba can't even talk. All she can do was gasp and try to catch her breath. When Reba is able to catch her breath Brock leans up and looks at her.

"Are you okay?" Brock asks.

"Yeah." Reba says weakly. Then there is a knock on the door. "Yes!" Reba says trying to keep her composure.

"I just wanted to tell you that I am heading over to Cheyenne's!" Jake hollers.

"Okay, Jake. Be careful!" Reba replies.


	2. Country Club Date

Reba gets up the next morning and can't believe what she has done to herself and Brock. He went to his dental office early this morning. Reba dresses and heads to his office. When she gets there, she sees his new dental assistant.

"Hi! I'm Melissa. What are you teeth needing?" Melissa asks.

"Is Doctor Hart in his office?" Reba asks.

"Yes he is." Melissa replies cheerfully.

"Okay, thank you." Reba says walking towards his office. Melissa gets in the way and blocks his office.

"Can I help you? All Dr. Hart's business is supposed to go through me." Melissa states.

"How old are you?" Reba asks.

"19." Melissa responds.

_"They keep gettin' younger." Reba thinks to herself._

"Melissa, I'm Mrs. Hart." Reba starts to say.

"Dr. Hart is divorced. Nice try… I asked him." Melissa replies with a smile and pops her gum.

"Yes, I'm his ex wife and I would really like to speak to him." Reba says through clenched teeth. Melissa gets out of the way. Reba walks into the office. Brock looks up from the computer as she closes the door.

"Oh hey Reba." Brock says.

"Hi Brock. Look, we have to talk." Reba replies leaning on the desk. Brock kisses her. "Stop it! That's what we have to talk about. Things are over between us. They have been for 8 years." Brock sighs.

"Do you really feel that way?" Brock asks. Reba nods.

"Yes. Yes I do." Reba says.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. I thought maybe something could bring us back together. We're both so lonely." Brock replies.

"Well I'm sorry, our friendship will never end, but our relationship did when our marriage ended 8 years ago." Reba states, when she walks out of Brock's office.

* * *

"_Why am I here? I hate golf." _Reba asks herself while she's standing on the golf course in the country club. She's wearing a polo shirt and golf pants. She has a number 2 club and 4 golf balls. Somebody runs her down with a golf cart.

"Hey!" Reba hollers as she stands back up. Parker Reynolds, her college boyfriend is sitting in the golf cart.

"Reba! How are you these days?" I haven't seen you in almost 8 years." Parker says getting off the cart and helping her up.

"I'm good. Brock and I are still divorced. The kids are all grown up and out of the house." Reba replies.

"How's that grandchild?" Parker asks.

"Elizabeth? She's doing good. She's in 2nd grade now. Her brother Peter is 3." Reba says proudly.

"What about the feisty red head like you?" Parker questions.

"Kyra is in Northeastern University studying music." Reba says with a smile. Parker nods.

"That's good. How've you been?" Parker asks.

"I'm okay. I've been lonely since my kids left." Reba replies.

"Really? I'll fix that." Parker states, then he kisses her.

"Parker… Parker." Reba tries to say.

* * *

3 hours after Reba and Parker bumped into each other at the country club, they are in his home in Houston. Reba is lying under the blanket asleep. Parker is in the bathroom. On the floor in front of the bed are Parker's shorts and t-shirt. Reba's clothes are on the floor beside her. Parker enters the bedroom, leans against the door frame and smiles. There is a knock on the door. Parker panics.

"Reba… Reba?" Parker asks shaking her. Reba opens her eyes and smiles at him. "I need my underwear. Would you mind taking off my boxers?" The knocking gets louder.

"Mr. Reynolds! Today is my only chance to clean all week!" His housekeeper, Charlotte, hollers.

"Come on Reba, I really need them." Parker whines.

"Forget it Mr. Reynolds. I'll be back next week." Charlotte calls. Parker opens the door and runs down the hall.

"Charlotte, wait!" Parker screeches running to the front door and opening it. Standing at the door, is not Charlotte, but a woman and a young child.

"How'd you know we were here?" She asks.

"I didn't, my housekeeper was out here." Parker replies.

"We were here because we needed law help, but I think we'll take our business elsewhere. Maybe to a lawyer who can wear clothes." The woman says as she and the child walk away.


	3. Is There A Doctor In the House?

"It was not funny." Parker says for the thousandth time.

"It's hysterical Parker. Come on, get a sense of humor." Reba says laughing.

"What if you would have been the one naked in front of a woman and her child?" Parker asks.

"Two things, one; I wouldn't run out of my bedroom without wearing a robe or something. Two, I wouldn't open the door if I was naked." Reba says smiling at the phone.

"Fine Ms. Perfect." Parker replies sarcastically.

"Hey, hey. Don't get mad at me. I'm just stating the obvious." Reba says. There's a knock on the door. "Parker, I have to go. Someone's at the door." Reba hangs up the phone and answers the door. Standing there was an ex-boyfriend of Reba's- Dr. Jack Morgan.

"Jack! What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in 3 years." Reba says.

"I was in Oklahoma City for awhile, and then I was sent to New York. I'm sorry I never called you. You could have called me though." Jack replies trying to get close to her.

"I don't make a habit of calling married men Jack." Reba exclaims, turning around to not face him.

"Cheryl and I have been divorced for awhile now." Jack replies putting his hand on Reba's shoulder.

"I told you over and over I didn't want to be the reason your marriage broke up!" Reba yells.

"Reba, Cheryl and I have been divorced for 7 months. It had nothing to do with you. I worked too many hours. She didn't like all my business trips. She accused me of an affair. When I denied it, she wanted a divorce." Jack responds.

"Oh Jack, I'm sorry. I didn't realize that. How are the girls taking it?" Reba asks.

"Well, Sarah is mad at me for breaking up the family. She's always defending Cheryl." Jack starts to say.

"That is her mother Jack." Reba says rubbing his shoulder.

"Did Cheyenne or Kyra defend you to Brock?" Jack asks. Reba walks away from him. "Reba, I need you more than you know. Even when I was with Cheryl, I wanted to be with you. Anytime we were together I was thinking of you."

"Jack, are you positive your marriage is over and that I won't be hurting Cheryl like I was hurt?" Reba asks looking in his eyes.

"Positive." Jack responds trying to kiss her. Reba puts her finger between her and Jack's lips.

"Wait, just a second." Reba says. She walks away from Jack.

"Come on Reba? What's the problem? I thought that we loved each other. I've been gone for 3 years and you want to treat me this way?" Jack asks.

"I just don't want to get hurt again. You left my life 4 years ago, and didn't come back for another year. Then I found out that you were still married, and that I was dating a married man. I can't take anymore hurt from you!" Reba exclaims.

"I told you that it was over between me and Cheryl. It has been for awhile." Jack says.

"Well, then maybe I'm just giving myself a runnin' start." Reba replies running over to him. He picks her up off the floor and kisses her. He heads towards the stairs. "No, Jack. Let's not go upstairs."

"Okay." Jack says. He puts her on the couch. He sits on the couch and leans over her. Jack kisses her as he unbuttons her dress shirt. With each button popped he reveals more and more of her bare skin. Reba leans up as if to show him it's okay. She kisses him and pulls his shirt down.

"Jack, I love you." Reba says as his mouth engulfs hers in a passionate kiss. As the layers of clothes are shed the passion gets hotter and hotter until they are both lying on the couch showing themselves to the other one with no doubts or worries. Reba starts crying tears of joy.

"Reba, you mean the world to me. I never want to leave you again." Jack says.

"I don't want you to leave me either." Reba replies.

"Marry me, Reba." Jack cries out. With that Reba puts her shirt back on. "What's wrong?"

"I can't commit to something like that. I have to think about my children." Reba states.

"I thought you said that it was just you and Jake here in the house. You told me that you were lonely. If you don't want somebody, what do you want? Even if you don't want to marry me; I still want to love you." Jack says taking her shirt off again. Once again, Jack and Reba showed love and passion right there on her living room floor. Her heart was pounding, her mind was racing. She couldn't breathe.

_"Was this the way it was supposed to be?"_ Reba asks herself. _"Am I doing something wrong by doing this, when I have already been with Brock and Parker? I guess I will never know."_ The back door opens.

"Mom, I'm home." Jake calls from the kitchen.

"Stay in the kitchen, Jake. Don't come in the living room." Reba says.

"Why not?" Jake asks as he walks in the living room. Reba doesn't know that Jake walked in and stands up. Jake screams.

"Oh my gosh! Mom what are you doing? What the heck? Why aren't you wearing any clothes?" Jake asks. Jack tries to stand up. Jake doesn't see him because of the couch so Reba pushes him back down to the floor.

"Jake, haven't you ever liked it better when you sit and watch TV without clothes on?" Reba asks him.

"No!" Jake hollers and runs out.


	4. Ring A Ding 2

Reba and Jack are both extremely embarrassed. Jack stands up, and puts his pants back on.

"Thanks for coming over Jack." Reba says as she clasps her bra back on.

"Not a problem. I still love you Reba. If you ever decided that you love me too, I'm here." Jack replies.

"Okay." Reba says. Jack slips his shirt back on, and sits on the couch to put on his boots. "I guess this is goodbye for now."

"Yeah." Jack replies with a nod. Jack walks over to the door and walks out. Reba goes into the kitchen and looks in the cabinets.

"Great! There is not one bottle of wine in this house!" Reba hollers aloud. "Looks like I'm going to the grocery store." Reba takes her keys off the counter and walks out the back door.

* * *

Realizing that red wine was more expensive than she remembered, Reba went to her favorite Italian restaurant instead. She went inside and sat at a table. The waiter brought her a menu. She was going to get a glass of red wine, and maybe a few pieces of garlic bread, but not a big dinner. A shadow comes up next to her. Reba doesn't look up from her menu.

"Reba?" The shadow asks. The familiar voice knew her name. Reba looks up at him.

"Brian? Brian Collins?" Reba asks excitedly.

"Yes… That's me." Brian says with a smile.

"What are you doin' here?" Reba asks him.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Brian says.

"How've you been? I haven't seen you in maybe 7 years?" Reba suggests.

"Yeah. It's been about 7 years." Brian replies. "I've been good… Still single." Brian smiles. "Yeah, I haven't dated since you and I broke up."

"Really?" Reba asks surprised.

"I've been waiting for you to be ready to say I love you." Brian responds.

"Oh Brian. I just don't know. I have thought about you. Really, a lot; but I don't know if I'll be able to say I love you." Reba says with a sigh.

"Have you gotten as close to ring-a-ding as we did?" Brian asks. Reba laughs.

"Oh Brian, I haven't heard that phrase since last time I saw you." Reba says.

"Is that a no?" Brian asks. He kisses Reba. She breaks the kiss.

"I want to go slow." Reba replies.

"We've been out before." Brian says. "I know you aren't a virgin out of Pompey."

"That may be, but still." Reba responds.

"If you didn't like me why didn't you tell me?" Brian questions. He turns to walk away.

"Brian, don't go… I love you." Reba says. Brian stops and turns around. Reba loves him all the way to the car. The heat of their breath steams up the windows.

"Roll down the window. I can't breathe." Reba says.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Brian replies. Then something hits the window. Reba uses her foot to roll down the window. A bright light flashes in the car.

"Excuse me, kids." A cop about Van's age says. "This isn't your parent's driveway. Please leave."

"I'm older than you are officer. We'll leave, but don't treat me like I'm 17." Brian replies. Brian sits up in the driver's seat.

"Reba?" A voice calls from behind the cop.

"Terry?" Reba asks sliding down into her seat. Terry walks over to her window.

"Who is this?" Terry and Brian ask pointing at each other.

"Oh Terry, this is Brian Collins. Brian this is Terry." Reba says.

"I don't care who any of you are. I just want you out of here… Now." The cop says flashing the light in Brian's eyes.

"I'll meet you at your place Reba. This way we can catch up." Terry says as he walks away from the car. Brian puts on his seat belt and pulls the car out of the parking lot.


	5. No Imagination

"Hey Reba." Terry calls out as she unlocks her front door.  
"Hi Terry." Reba replies opening the door. Terry walks over to her and leans on the door.  
"Who was that man at the restaurant?" Terry asks.  
"What man?" Reba pauses. "Oh, Brian. Brian Collins is just a friend."  
"He didn't look like "just a friend" earlier." Terry states.  
"I know." Reba replies. She tries to open the door, but its sticking. "Kyra! Jake! Can one of you come and open the door for me?" Just then the door Terry's leaning on opens and he falls on the floor. When Jake sees this he runs upstairs. "Oh Terry; I'm sorry. Let me help you." Reba leans down to help him when he pulls her down on top of him and kisses her. "Stop it. Have you lost your mind?" Reba asks.  
"No, I'm just getting it back." Terry responds kissing her again without warning Terry pulls on Reba's skirt and it comes down to her knees.  
"Please don't do this Terry, please don't." Reba pleads with Terry.  
"You want it too. I've been able to tell since we first met. It's been more than 3 years. Let's make it happen." Terry says forcing his tongue down Reba's throat. Using her own, Reba tries pushing his tongue out of her mouth.  
(A/N: Remember, during this the front door is WIDE OPEN)  
Coughing and gagging Reba is finally able to get his tongue into his mouth. She hears what she thinks is a camera. When there isn't anybody in her living room she looks behind her and sees a man from the newspaper taking pictures. Just then Reba looks down, feels her leg and realizes she's not wearing underwear. 


	6. The Article

Reba's on the phone with the local newspaper.  
"There was no reason for you to be at my home with a camera. There is no story behind that! I'm not PAYING for a picture you shouldn't have taken to begin with.. That's extortion and you won't get away with it! Well fine!" Reba hollers and slams the phone down.  
"What's wrong mom?" Cheyenne asks sitting on the couch flipping through a magazine.  
"The paper is putting an article about me in today's paper!" Reba screams.  
"And that's a bad thing?" Cheyenne questions, confused.  
"Morning everybody!" Van calls as he walks down the stairs.  
"Hi honey." Cheyenne replies as she walks over and kisses him.  
"Where's the paper?" Van asks walking away from Cheyenne.  
"Wha-what paper?" Reba questions non-chalantly.  
"The newspaper.. Oh, it must still be outside." Van states. He opens the door and picks up the paper. Reba's picture is on the front page, but he doesn't realize it.  
"Hey mom; let's find your article!" Cheyenne exclaims as she takes the paper from Van. "Oh my-"  
"What?" Reba exclaims grabbing the paper from Cheyenne. "Oh no! All of Houston's gonna see this!"  
Just then the phone rings. "Hello? What do you need Brock? Oh, you did... It's not supposed to be there. Wait, what?... I have to go." Reba hangs up the phone.  
"What's wrong?" Cheyenne asks.  
"Read the article in the paper." Reba tells her.  
"The Underwearless wonder!" Cheyenne looks at Reba. Reba nods. "Usually, we all see Reba Hart as a real estate agent; happy and friendly, but in this photograph we see her bottom up and a little tipsy after a night of drinking! Mom, is this true?" Cheyenne asks frantically.  
"No! Since when has any article ever been true?" Reba responds with another question.  
"You do drink a little Reb, are you sure it's just that you don't remember it?" Van asks with a shrug. Reba darts her eyes between Van and Cheyenne.  
"Cheyenne, I think I'm going to kill your husband." Reba says with a glare in her eyes. Van takes one look at her and runs out. "I will be back later Cheyenne." Reba says taking her purse and walking out. 


	7. Forgive me, Father

Reba walks into the church, right into Reverend Parks' office. Reba holds her head down because she didn't want to look at him.

"Reba?" Reverend Parks asks trying to get Reba to look up at him. Reba sits in one of the chairs in his office.

"Forgive me Father." Reba says with her hands in her lap.

"Reba, we are not a Catholic church. The person who forgives you is God; not me. Now, what's wrong?" He asks. Reba looks up at him. She's crying. "What's going on?"

"There has been a lot of bad stuff going on in my life. I have ended up sleeping with my ex-husband, my good friend Brian Collins, Parker Reynolds, Jack Morgan, and a man named Terry; all in the last week." Reba replies.

"Wow! Reba, you should take this up with God. Don't tell me about it." Reverend Parks says.

"What do you mean? You are my pastor. Why can't I come to you?" Reba asks.

"Reba, because I, just like any other man, have feelings like that. I would love to take you on the desk right now." Reverend Parks says. He sits on the edge of his desk in front of Reba.

"Really?" Reba asks. Reverend Parks leans down and kisses Reba. Reba puts her arm around him and kisses him back. Reba pushes him away. "We should stop. I don't know if this is a very good idea."

"Reba, you are the first woman I've ever really had a chance to care about. Please don't take that from me. I want to be with you, I want you." Reverend Parks replies.

"I want to be with you too." Reba says.

"Then what's holding us here?" Reverend Parks asks her. He looks into her eyes, leans down and kisses her.


	8. Don't Play With Fire

Reba woke up one Saturday morning feeling sicker than a dying dog. She had been in the bathroom since five and showed no sign of getting up anytime soon.

"What is wrong with me?" Reba asks herself as she rests her hand on her forehead. Just then, she dunks her head back towards the toilet for another moment of vomiting. Cheyenne walks past the bathroom and then stops.

"Mom? Are you okay?" Cheyenne asks with this questioning look on her face.

"Does it look like I'm okay Cheyenne?" Reba questions rolling her eyes.

"You look sick. How long have you been in here?" Cheyenne asks.

"Days." Reba sputters.

"What?" Cheyenne questions looking confused.

"I don't know Cheyenne. Probably a few hours. What time is it right now?" Reba asks her daughter.

"7:30." Cheyenne states looking at her watch.

"Then I've been in here about 2 hours." Reba tells Cheyenne.

"2 hours? Don't you want to make an appointment with the doctor?" Cheyenne asks.

"The doctor's office doesn't open until 9, Cheyenne. So even if I wanted to make an appointment; I will have to wait." Reba states.

"Oh. Well I hope you get feeling better." Cheyenne replies.

"Yeah, I hope I do too." Reba says putting her hand out for her oldest child to hold.

"I think I will wait until you get better." Cheyenne says walking past the bathroom down the stairs.

"Brat." Reba mutters to herself as her daughter walks down the stairs. About 5 minutes later, Reba is able to stand up and walk over to her closet. She grabs a pair of jeans and a sweater. When she puts them on she goes downstairs to try and feel better while making breakfast for her family.


	9. Getting Burned

Reba is sitting in the doctor's office. The doctor is holding her file.

"Mrs. Hart." He starts to say. "I am looking at the blood work from last week and I have some news for you that might surprise you."

"What?" Reba asks leaning up. He closes her file.

"I'm not sure exactly how to tell you this." He says.

"Come on, what's going on? I think I can handle it." Reba states.

"Mrs. Hart, you are two weeks pregnant." He replies with a sigh. Reba's jaw drops.

"What?" Reba exclaims.

"I know this is probably very sudden. But I'm sure that you and your husband will be in shock, but it is a blessing from God after all." He says with a smile. "Congratulations. I am going to go check on one of my other patients." The doctor puts his hand on Reba's shoulder for a minute and then walks to the door and walks out.

"Oh boy. What am I going to do?" Reba asks herself outloud. "Who am I going to tell about this? Anyone of them could be this baby's father." Reba puts her head in her hands. "Well, I just won't tell anybody." A lightbulb goes off in her head. "I can get rid of it! If I do that, then I don't have to worry about telling the father." Reba stands up off the chair and picks up her purse. "My only problem... What do I tell my children about my stance on abortion? If I do this, it might hurt my kids."


	10. Who's This Baby's Dad?

"Mom, what are you talking about?? Pregnant?" Cheyenne squeals. "How can that be?"

"Cheyenne, I don't think you should have to ask Mrs. H. about how she is pregnant or not. But I also would like to know who the father of this child is since you are unmarried." Van says.

"I don't want to talk about it." Reba replies looking down at the ground.

"Mom, is there something wrong with it? Is it dad?" Cheyenne asks.

"Cheyenne, I said I don't want to talk about it!" Reba hollers. "The truth is, I don't know who the baby's father is."

"Wow." Jake says sitting up quietly listening to his mother.

"Now, I don't believe that it's right, and I am extremely sorry for what I have done. But there is no turning back now.... I have to face what I've done; and talk to both Kyra and your father." Reba replies.


	11. Testing 123 Testing

"Mrs. Hart, have you spoken with any of the men we have to test?" The doctor asks her.

"No I haven't. There hasn't really been much of a chance for me to talk to them." Reba replies. The doctor leans on the bed.

"Reba, we have to talk to these guys before this child is born." He says.

"  
I know, I'm really trying to talk to him but it's not the easiest thing in the world to do." Reba states.

"I know honey. But you have to tell them sometime." He replies.

"I'm going to. I'll talk to Brock today, possibly some of the others. I'll ask them to come in tomorrow." Reba states.

"Thank you, because we really need to see what's going on." He responds.

"Well, can I go home now?" Reba asks.

"Be careful. You are nearing 10 weeks. If you get past 12 we can't do an abortion." He calls. Reba picks up her purse and walks out.

Reba knocks on Brock's front door, and then walks in.

"Brock?" Reba calls out. Brock walks into the living room wiping his hands on a towel.

"Reba, what are you doing here?" Brock asks.

"I need to talk to you." Reba replies. Brock motions for her to sit on the couch.

"What's wrong?" Brock asks.

"Will you go have a blood test done for me?" Reba questions.

"Of course I will. But why?" Brock asks again.

"Brock, I'm pregnant. I need to see who the baby's father is." Reba replies.

"How many people could be its father?" Brock asks and Reba is silent. She turns away from him. "Come on Reba, we have been best friends almost 30 years. We don't hide anything from each other." Reba turns and looks at Brock. She has tears in her eyes.

"6."

"Si-six?" Brock asks stuttering.

"Yes, now are you going to go to the hospital or not?" Reba questions.

"I'll go tomorrow morning. I think it's too late today." Brock replies.

"Thank you." Reba says as she walks out of the house.

Reba walks into her house. Elizabeth and Cheyenne are on the couch.

"Grandma!" Elizabeth hollers running over to her. Reba picks up her eight year old granddaughter.

"Hi Elizabeth." Reba says. Cheyenne walks over to them.

"Elizabeth, why don't you go upstairs and play honey?" Cheyenne asks patting her back. Elizabeth hops down and runs up the stairs. "Well?"

"Well I talked to your dad. He agreed to have a blood test tomorrow. I have to talk to Reverend Parks on Sunday, then Brian, Jack and Terry sometime within the week." Reba says.

"I hope it's soon." Cheyenne says and then pauses. "Mom, are you gonna marry the baby's father?"

"That would be the right thing to do, but honestly; I don't know." Reba says.

"Oh mom… Well I can do you one favor. Call Brian and Jack." Cheyenne says handing Reba the phone before heading upstairs. Reba dials the number.

"Hey Brian." Reba says in her southern twang when Brian answers the phone. "I need to ask you to do me a favor…

_A few days later_

Reba was sitting in Reverend Park's office before church. The Reverend walks in.

"Well Reba, this is a pleasant surprise." Reverend says with a smile.

"Come sit down. I need to speak with you." Reba replies. The Reverend's jaw drops.

"What's the problem Reba?" He asks.

"Reverend, I have always respected and admired you, now you may have to stand up for me. I found out last that week I'm having another child. He may or may not be yours, but I still need you to give blood for a paternity test if you can." Reba says.

"Oh Reba, I'm sorry for all this. Of course I will go and give blood. Anything to help you. What do you plan on doing with the baby?" He asks.

"I don't know if I'll keep it or if I'll give it up for adoption. I'm too old to be a mother." Reba states.

"So abortion isn't even an option?" He questions with a smile.

"You got that right. I'm not killing my baby just because I feel a younger mother could be better. I'm 48 years old, I can't raise a child. My kids are practically all grown up already. He needs parents who will love him and be able to take care of him. I'm a single woman; I don't have the stability to raise a child." Reba says.

"What if the father asked you to marry him?" Reverend Parks asks. Reba just looks at him.

"Well I guess that would be a different story." Reba replies. "Thank you." Reba picks up her purse and walks out of his office.


	12. Talking to Kyra

"Kyra, can I talk to you?" Reba asks walking into Kyra's bedroom.

"Yeah, come on in." Kyra says motioning for Reba to sit on the bed. Reba sits on the bed while Kyra sits at her computer.

"Kyra, please come here. I want to talk to you." Reba says reaching for Kyra's hand.

"Mom, what's wrong? Are you dying?" Kyra asks looking at her mom with a scared look in her eyes.

"No. Listen to me, I'm not dying." Reba sighs. "Kyra, I'm pregnant."

"You're WHAT? Mom you are crazy! What's going on? Who is this baby's father?" Kyra asks.

"I don't know. I am trying to find that out." Reba states.

"Mom, this isn't like you. What's going on? Are you having your own little midlife crisis?" Kyra asks looking at her mom.

"No. I don't know what's going on." Reba says almost in tears. Kyra hugs her mom.

"Well mom, no matter what's going on, who the baby's father is. We are going to love him or her and take care of them no matter what." Kyra says.

"Really?" Reba questions looking at her middle child.

"That's what family's do. As I've gotten older I realized that family is very important. So we need to be together." Kyra replies.


	13. The Winner Is

Reba is sitting in the doctor's office nervous yet anxious to hear what she's wanted to hear for weeks.

"Well Reba, we have finally tested all the men you've had come in for blood tests. We have put them against your baby's blood and seen which ones could possibly be the father and which ones definitely couldn't be the father." He says.

"And so you have an answer for me? You can tell me right now?" Reba asks.

"Unfortunately, I am going to do your ultrasound and then I will tell you who the father is." He says smiling.

"What? I wait all this time, you can't possibly be serious!" Reba exclaims.

"Look, we don't need this to be tense. I want to be able to check this baby and then he can find out who his daddy is." She gets this crazily worried look on her face. "I'm teasing!" He pulls out her chart. "The father of your baby is-"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N: Sorry, haven't written a cliff hanger in a while… Plus I felt that it was necessary.**


	14. The Response

"-Jack Morgan." Reba's jaw drops.

"What?" Reba asks. The doctor looks up at her.

"We tested all the men that came in against the baby's DNA and found that the father of your child is Jack." He replies.

"Well… thank you." Reba says stunned. She gets up off the table and starts to walk towards the door.

"I'm sure that you'll find the right way to tell him?" The doctor asks.

"Yeah." Reba responds opening the door. She walks out of the room and out of the hospital. Reba walks over to the car, and unlocks the door. She slides into the driver's seat and drives herself home. When she walks inside Cheyenne is sitting in the living room with Kyra. They rush over to her.

"Mom, what's wrong? You're so pale." Cheyenne says.

"Girls, I just need to go upstairs and take a hot bath." Reba replies. She walks over to the stairs and falls onto the rail.

"Mom, what's going on?" Kyra questions walking over to help her.

"I'll be fine Kyra. Just let me go." Reba responds standing up and walking up the stairs to take a bath. Cheyenne and Kyra look at each other.

"What do you think is wrong?" Kyra asks.

"I don't know, but I can tell you that something is seriously wrong. Let's consult Van." Cheyenne says.

"What can Van do?" Kyra asks. Cheyenne stares at her little sister.

"Shut up Kyra." Cheyenne walks into the kitchen.

_Upstairs in Reba's bathroom_

Reba is laying in a bubble bath. She's still dazed, but reading a book. There are several candles in the bathroom.

"What am I going to do? I really should call Jack; but I don't want to call just yet." Reba says to herself. Just then there is a knock on the bathroom door. "I'm in the bath! I told you not to bother me!" Reba exclaims. The door opens. In the doorway stands Reba's ex-husband. "What do you want? I'm in the bathtub!"

"The girls told me that you were acting funny." Brock says.

"Brock, I'm FINE. After I take my bath I'm going for a walk." Reba replies.

"So you really are okay?" Brock questions.

"Yes!" Reba exclaims. "Now please get out of my bathroom!" Brock jumps but leaves. Reba sits in the bath for another 5 minutes before she decides to stand up and get out. As she gets out she slips on her blue terrycloth robe. She opens the door and walks over to the closet. She pulls out a pair of jeans and a light blue sweater. She puts them on then walks over to her dresser and pulls out a pair of socks. Reba slips them on and her tennis shoes. She walks down the stairs. Kyra and Cheyenne are nowhere in sight. Reba grabs her purse and walks out the front door. She walks the twelve blocks to Jack's office. When she gets to his office she takes the elevator to his floor. Reba walks from the elevator to the door to his office, opens it and walks right in. Jack jumps up from his chair.

"Oh Reba! You startled me." Jack says.

"Jack, you are goin' want to sit down." Reba replies.

"Oh no, what's going on?" Jack asks sitting in his chair, motioning for her to sit down.

"I have to talk to you." Reba says with a sigh.

"What is it?" Jack questions leaning on the desk.

"I got the results of the paternity test today." Reba states.

"Oh." Jack says.

"That's why I'm here." Reba sighs. "Jack, you are the father of this child." Reba says. Jack looks down at his hands. "Jack?" Jack stands up and walks over to the door. "Jack, please talk to me!" Reba walks over to him, but Jack avoids her gaze. "We need to discuss this."

"Reba,-"


	15. There's Only One Solution

"I can't raise this child. I can't be the child's father." Jack says.

"Jack, you ARE this child's father!" Reba exclaims.

"I am finally happy again. I'm back with Cheryl. We are raising our girls together, I love her. I can't have that ruined because of one night that never should have happened." Jack states.

"Are you blaming me for this? As I recall you were the one who was so hot in the pants to do this and now that you have to face up to your responsibilities you are going to shirk them onto somebody else?" Reba asks.

"Look, I did not ask to have another child." Jack says. Reba whirls around.

"Oh yes, I was BEGGING to have a fourth child Jack!" Reba hollers. "Fine, I'll leave, but don't ever think that you can come around again." Reba turns to exit, and then she stops and turns around. "What do I tell him if he asks about his father?" She asks. Jack walks over to her.

"As far as I'm concerned that child could never even be born alive and I wouldn't care. He doesn't have a father." Jack says.

"Jack, what has happened to us? Four years ago you told me you loved me. What happened?" Reba questions.

"I had a dose of reality. That's exactly what you need now." Jack replies opening the door.

"What do you suggest I do with the baby if you don't want it?" Reba asks.

"It's up to you because you are the baby's mother Reba, but if it were up to me it seems like there is only one logical choice in the matter." Jack states.

"What's that?" Reba asks.

"Abortion." Jack responds. He opens the door to his office and Reba walks out.


	16. Reba's Final Decision

**A/N: My apologies that it has been so long since I have written a chapter… I promise SOMETIME my life will be freer. I will write more in the summer time…**

As Reba drove home from Jack's office she couldn't believe what he had told her. He had straight up told her to abort their child. Well she knew good and well that she wasn't going to do that. You don't kill a living thing, especially when it's something you love and care about. Finally, when she got home she walked through the front door and saw Brock sitting on the couch talking to Cheyenne, Kyra and Jake. When Reba walked in Jake looked up at her and walked over to hug her.

"Hi mom." Jake said.

"Hey Jake. Why don't you go upstairs and play for a little while?" Reba asked.

"Okay." Jake walked up the stairs. When he was out of earshot Reba looked at the girls. Cheyenne, Kyra. I need to talk to your dad; will you leave us alone for a minute?"

"Yeah. Come on Kyra." Cheyenne said walking towards the kitchen.

"No, don't go in there. I want you upstairs in your rooms. This is a rather private matter that I don't want you to overhear." Reba exclaimed.

"Sheesh mom. Well we don't want to listen to your boring secrets anyway." Cheyenne replied. She and Kyra walked up the stairs. Reba walked towards the kitchen.

"I thought you wanted to talk to me." Brock stated looking over his shoulder at her.

"I do, but I know at least one if not all the kids are going to try and listen, so if we come in the kitchen it's not as likely for them to hear us." Reba replied.

"Good thinking." Brock said. When they got into the kitchen Brock sat down on a chair at the table and Reba sat at the counter by the sink. "What's going on Reba?"

"I went and talked to Jack today about the baby." Reba started to say.

"You guys are getting married right? Well that's no problem. I can watch the kids while you guys are on your honeymoon. They are my kids too." Brock interrupted.

"Brock, it's not that. And no, we aren't getting married." Reba said.

"Then what is it?" Brock questioned looking at her suspiciously.

"He wants me to abort the baby. He doesn't want to be a father to my child." Reba said.

"Well he better get used to it because he is." Brock exclaimed.

"You and I know that, but I don't think he realizes it. But he just wants me to abort so we don't have to worry about it." Reba responded.

"Well, what are you going to do?" Brock asked.

"What do you think I'm going to do Brock?" Reba answered his question with another question.

"You have never seemed to be the kind of person to abort, but if you have to, than I feel you would think about it." Brock said.

"How can you say that? I am not goin' to abort this child! It needs me, it depends on me. I am going to have this baby and raise it the best way I know how." Reba replied.

"But how? You are a single mother Reba. If you don't have the father's support than what do you have?" Brock questioned. Reba looked him right in the face as she hopped off the stool and walked over to him.

"I raised Kyra and Jake without your help. I think I can raise this baby, and that's what I plan to do!" Reba hollered pounding her fist down on the table. Brock looked at his ex-wife and despite everything she said he could still see the scared look in her eyes.

"Are you scared?" Brock asked.

"I'm terrified." Reba said and then sighed as she walked out of the kitchen.


	17. Reba's Vulnerability

**A/N: I now have more time to work and that's what I plan to do. You readers have been very patient with me through my first year of college and writing stories, so thank you. This story only has twelve chapters left. So bear with me.**

Reba was lying in bed that night and found herself crying for what she thought was no reason. There was a light tapping at her door.

"Mom? What's wrong?" Jake asked. He opened the door and stood at the foot of his mom's bed.

"It's nothing Jake. I'll be fine." Reba responded.

"There is something wrong. You don't just cry for no reason at all." Jake stated. Reba sat up and looked at Jake.

"You're right. Will you bring me the phone please?" Reba asked. Jake picked up the cordless phone from Reba's dresser and walked over to hand it to her.

"Mom, it's so late, who are you going to call?" Jake questioned.

"I'm going to call your dad." Reba replied simply.

"Why?" Jake asked.

"Because I need somebody to talk to. And he still is my best friend." Reba said with a slight smile on her face. Jake handed her the phone and walked out of the bedroom.

"I love you mom." Jake said as he turned around to close the door.

"I love you too." Reba responded and Jake closed the door. Reba dialed the phone and let it ring. After about three rings a groggy Brock answered the phone.

"Hello?" He said.

"Oh did I wake you up?" Reba joked.

"That's not funny Reba. Now what did you want?" Brock asked. Reba sighed and looked down at the blanket.

"I want you to come over here." Reba replied.

"What? Do you have any idea what time it is?" Brock questioned. Reba looked up at her alarm clock. It read 2:13a.m.

"Okay, so it's a little late, but I still need to talk to you and it can't wait." Reba said with a sigh.

"Okay, I'll be over in a minute." Brock replied.

"Thank you." Reba responded. When she hung up the phone she got up off the bed, put the phone on the charger and walked down the stairs. She went into the kitchen and put water in the pot to make some coffee. She wasn't sure how long this night would last. She usually wasn't very good at sharing her emotions with anybody. Although she remembered this was the man who knew her better than she knew herself. This was her best friend of almost 35 years. She could tell him anything and he wouldn't hold it against her, too much. The front door opened and Dr. Brock Hart stood there in his pajamas.

"I got over here as fast as I could. What's the matter?" Brock asked. Reba chuckled a little because of the predicament, but didn't say anything to him about it.

"Come sit down. I just needed somebody to talk to." Reba responded. Brock sat down.

"What's the matter?" Brock asked.

"I tried going to bed tonight, I really did. But I woke up to somebody sobbing loudly. It wasn't until Jake came and knocked on my door did I really realize it was me. I don't know what to do. I didn't know where else to turn but to you." Reba stated.

"Oh, is this about Jack?" Brock questioned. Reba nodded.

"I don't know what to do. He doesn't want to raise this baby with me. He doesn't want to even be a part of this child's life. He just wanted me to abort it and forget about it. But this child is a living person. It goes against all my principles as a living person and even my Christian principles to abort a living thing. I can't kill another person. Does any of this make sense?" Reba asked Brock looking up at him.

"It makes a lot of sense. Don't worry about that." Brock said. He moved from the chair where he was sitting and sat down on the couch next to Reba.

"This brings back memories doesn't it?" Reba questioned. Brock looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Brock asked. Reba looked up at him.

"I mean us sitting here together. My emotions running wild as you try to comfort me. Kinda reminds me of when we were expecting Cheyenne. You weren't around much for Kyra or Jake." Reba stated.

"I was busy." Brock said.

"I know. But still. I spent most of that time alone." Reba mentioned.

"Okay." Brock exasperated. He leaned back on the couch and wrapped his arm around his ex-wife and sighed deeply as she started crying again. This was going to be difficult, but Brock was up for the challenge. He still loves Reba and this was the first time he's seen her this vulnerable in probably 25 years.


	18. To the Readers

**I know this has never been done in a fanfiction story (that I know of) but this story has several alternate endings. The first few chapters Reba had been with six different men, so we will have five different alternate endings. So you may not care for one guy, but the man you always wanted Reba to be with will have his time to shine. Some may surprise you; I know that Jack's attitude surprised me. (as much as it could surprise the author) =D I hope nobody is upset or confused by this, but please just follow along with me… Thank you…. **


	19. Alternate Ending 1 Chapter 1

**A/N: I know that some of this first chapter for each alternate ending will be the same as the chapter when we find out that Jack Morgan was the father of her baby.**

"-Brock Hart." Reba's jaw dropped.

"What?" Reba asks. The doctor looked up at her.

"We tested all the men that came in against the baby's DNA and found that the father of your child is Brock." He replied.

"Well… thank you." Reba said stunned. She got up off the table and started to walk towards the door.

"I'm sure that you'll find the right way to tell him?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah." Reba responded opening the door. She walked out of the room and out of the hospital. Reba walked over to the car, and unlocked the door. She slid into the driver's seat and drove herself home. When she walked inside Cheyenne was sitting in the living room with Kyra. They rushed over to her.

"Mom, what's wrong? You're so pale." Cheyenne said.

"Girls, I just need to go upstairs and take a hot bath." Reba replied. She walked over to the stairs and fell onto the rail.

"Mom, what's going on?" Kyra questioned walking over to help her.

"I'll be fine Kyra. Just let me go." Reba responded standing up and walking up the stairs to take a bath. Cheyenne and Kyra looked at each other.

"What do you think is wrong?" Kyra asked.

"I don't know, but I can tell you that something is seriously wrong. Let's consult Van." Cheyenne said.

"What can Van do?" Kyra asks. Cheyenne stared at her little sister.

"Shut up Kyra." Cheyenne walked into the kitchen.

_Upstairs in Reba's bathroom_

Reba was lying in a bubble bath. She was still dazed, but reading a book. There were several candles in the bathroom.

"What am I going to do? I really should call Brock; but I don't want to call just yet." Reba said to herself. Just then there was a knock on the bathroom door. "I'm in the bath! I told you not to bother me!" Reba exclaimed. The door opened. In the doorway stood Reba's ex-husband. "What do you want? I'm in the bathtub!"

"The girls told me that you were acting funny." Brock said.

"Brock, I'm FINE. After I take my bath I'm going for a walk." Reba replied.

"So you really are okay?" Brock questioned.

"Yes!" Reba exclaimed. "Now please get out of my bathroom!" Brock jumped but left. "Great, look what you did. You have hurt, scared and lied to the man who is the father of your children; even this new little one. I do not believe you." Reba said to herself. Reba sat in the bath for another 5 minutes before she decided to stand up and get out. As she got out she slipped on her blue terrycloth robe. She opened the door and walked over to the closet. She pulled out a pair of jeans and a light blue sweater. She put them on then walked over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of socks. Reba slipped them on and her tennis shoes. She walked down the stairs. Kyra and Cheyenne were nowhere in sight. Brock was sitting on the couch watching TV. "Where are the girls?" Brock looked over at her.

"Oh, I gave them some money and they left to go get some food for dinner." Brock replied. Reba gave him a cockeyed look.

"I can make dinner Brock." Reba stated.

"I know, but you're having some major meltdown right now and I don't want you to have to." Brock explained.

"I'm not having a meltdown!" Reba hollered at the top of her lungs. Brock looked startled.

"Okay. I'm sorry. I was just trying to help. I'll be going now." Brock stood up and walked towards the door.

"No, don't go." Reba said. "I have something to tell you. Come sit down." Brock and Reba walked over and sat down in the living room.

"What is it?" Brock asked.

"I went and saw the doctor today. He finally had all the DNA tests done and we got the results." Reba stated.

"That's why you've been on edge since you got home." Brock said finally putting puzzle pieces together. "Well who is it? I hate to be nosy, but I want to know." Reba took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"It's you. You're the father." Reba said looking down at the floor.

"What? Did I hear you correctly? I'm that baby's father?" Brock questioned. Reba looked up at him and nodded.

"Yes, the DNA results said that you were the baby's father. I mean DNA and blood isn't an exact science yet. But yours was the best fit to my blood and the baby's." Reba replied.

"Oh I don't know what to say." Brock said. "I mean, we already have three children together. You know that we get along fine and that I love our children. I will love this baby just the same as Kyra, Jake and Cheyenne. But can you handle the thought that this baby is mine?" Reba sighed.

"I'm getting used to the idea. But when we were married we had three children, so why should this really surprise me?" Reba questioned.

"Well, this might surprise you." Brock paused. "Marry me."

"What?" Reba exclaimed.

"Marry me again. We can raise this baby together, just as we did our other kids." Brock said.

"I can't. You left me for another woman while we were still married. You and this woman had a child before our divorce was even final. I'm not sure I can trust you Brock." Reba stated.

"Come on. Do it for the baby. I won't make the same mistake twice. We can do this." Brock said with sincerity in his eyes.

"Oh come on! If you make the same mistake twice you're just gettin' warmed up!" Reba exasperated.

"Yes, I will admit I have made mistakes in my life. Mistakes that I regret deeply. Including leaving you for Barbara Jean, but she's gone now. So it can be just you and me. Remember the love we had for each other when we got married back in 1982? We can make that all over again." Brock said. Reba looked at him. She truly was scared of raising this child alone. But could she trust Brock? There were so many hurts that she faced even today because of him. His smiling face looked promising, but it did in 1982 as well.

"I'm not sure; can you at least give me some time to think about it?" Reba asked.

"I will give you all the time you need." Brock replied. Reba thought to herself.

_"Should I ever trust him again? Being a married woman again would give me the security that a single mother wouldn't have. I oughta know. I will have to sleep on it and see what happens in the light of day." _


	20. Reba's Decision

Reba woke up the next morning and knew exactly what to do. She got up, took her shower, dressed and called Brock. He got there in roughly ten to fifteen minutes. Brock looked nervous yet excited at the same time. He sat on the couch.

"Reba? Have you made your decision yet?" Brock asked.

"Wait a minute. No reason to be hasty or rush into things. I'm still trying to digest second motherhood and the idea that my ex-husband wants to marry me." Reba said.

"Take all the time you need. I love you Reba, that won't change overnight." Brock replied with a smile. "But I do wonder why you asked me to come over here if you haven't made your decision yet."

"I was thinking all last night about it. I hardly got any sleep at all because I was confused. But I did get a lot of thinking done. You and Barbara Jean are divorced. She's never coming back to Houston." Reba said out loud. Brock followed along nodding with each thing she said. "I've been unattached since the divorce. This child is yours. I want you to be in this baby's life."

"I will be to this child what I wasn't for Cheyenne, Kyra and Jake. I made a lot of mistakes with our kids, and even some with Henry, but I won't mess up with this one." Brock said looking into her eyes.

"Brock," she stopped.

"Yes? What are you thinking?" Brock asked.

"If you really mean that you're going to be a better husband and father, then I will try it. I'll marry you. This child shouldn't come into the world with an unstable family. I love you Brock Hart. I have since 1982. I chose you over several other men that I could have married. I still loved you when we got divorced and I don't want to lose you again." Reba kissed him.

"I love you Reba." Brock said with a smile.

**A/N: Sorry the chapter is so short, but everybody did get what they wanted. Reba's going to marry him. **


	21. The Wedding

**A/N: This is the chapter all Reba/Brock fans have been waiting for! The remarriage of Brock and Reba Hart. Enjoy!**

Reba sat at the kitchen table the morning of the wedding staring at the counter. Cheyenne walked in and looked at her mom.

"Mom, are you alright?" Cheyenne asked. Reba turned around.

"Do I look alright to you Cheyenne?" Reba questioned.

"No, I was just wondering because you're sitting there staring at the counter." Cheyenne replied. Reba stood up and hugged Cheyenne.

"I'm sorry Cheyenne, I'm just nervous. That's all." Reba stated.

"But you've done this before. You married dad before I was even born. Why are you nervous?" Cheyenne questioned.

"Any person who gets married has a little bit of the jitters." Reba replied. Cheyenne nodded in agreeance and understanding.

"Well are you going to change your clothes? You can't get married in that." Cheyenne stated. Reba looked down at her jeans and sweater.

"Why not?" Reba asked with a chuckle while Cheyenne stood there horrified. Reba put her hand on Cheyenne's shoulder. "I'm kidding. My dress is upstairs. I'm taking it to the church with me." Reba walked out of the kitchen, through the living room and up the stairs to find her shoes so she could leave. The wedding was in three hours.

[

Reba, Cheyenne, Kyra, and Reba's parents were in the bridal room waiting for the wedding. Reba was wearing a pale yellow dress.

"I still wish you would have gotten a white dress Reba." Her mom said crossing her arms.

"Mama, Brock and I have been married before. We have three children together already. I don't think anybody is going to think anything about me not wearing a white wedding dress." Reba replied.

"Maybe not, I just don't like the idea of my daughter wearing anything besides a white wedding dress." She said.

"Mama, when I got married the first time I wore a white gown, but now I'm a mother remarrying my ex-husband. Not exactly the purity circle, so please don't bug me about not having the proper dress." Reba responded.

"I'm not trying to bug you." She said.

"Helen, leave my little carrot top alone. She's fine. She's always looked pretty in yellow." Her dad stated. Reba walked over and hugged him.

"Thank you daddy. Is everybody ready to go?" Reba asked. They nodded. Someone opened the door.

"The wedding is going to start soon. Are you all ready to start?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think we're ready." Reba replied.

"Okay, I'm going to need the mother of the bride, and bridesmaids." He said. Helen, Cheyenne and Kyra followed him out of the room. Reba looked at her dad.

"Daddy, what do you think about all this?" Reba asked.

"To be honest I'm not too excited to hear that you are remarrying the man who broke your heart and left you. But your mama and I can't make your decisions for you. So you have to do what your heart tells you." He replied.

"Okay. Thank you for being honest." Reba said. They walked out of the bridal room and over to the doors. They stood together until the music started playing and they walked through the door. With all their friends and family watching Reba and her dad walked all the way from the back of the church to the front where Van, Jake, Kyra, Cheyenne, and Brock are standing with the minister.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God and the presence of these witnesses to unite this man and this woman in holy matrimony which is an honorable estate, instituted by God and signifying for us the mystical union which exists between Christ and his Church. It is therefore, not to be entered in unadvisedly but reverently, discreetly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two people come now to be joined. No other ties are more tender. Now other vows are more sacred than those you're about to assume. Brock Hart, wilt thou have this woman to be thy wedded wife to live together in the holy estate of matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health and forsaking all others keep thee only unto her so long as ye both shall live?" The minister asked.

"I will." Brock replied looking at Reba.

"Reba Hart, wilt thou have this man to be thy wedded husband to live together in the holy estate of matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health and forsaking all others keep thee only unto him so long as ye both shall live?" He asked.

"I will." Reba replied looking into Brock's brown eyes.

"Who giveth this woman to be married to this man?" The minister asked. Reba's mother and father stood.

"Her mother and I do." He said.

"Face the bride and repeat after me. I, Brock Hart," He started to say.

"I, Brock Hart,"

"Take thee, Reba Hart, to be my wedded wife,"

"Take thee, Reba Hart, to be my wedded wife,"

"To have and to hold, from this day forward,"

"To have and to hold, from this day forward,"

"For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer,"

"For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer,"

"In sickness and in health,"

"In sickness and in health,"

"To love and to cherish till death do us part,"

"To love and to cherish till death do us part,"

"And thereto I plight thee my faith,"

"And thereto I plight thee my faith." Brock finished.

"I, Reba Hart,"

"I, Reba Hart," Reba repeated.

"Take thee, Brock Hart, to be my wedded husband"

"Take thee, Brock Hart, to be my wedded husband"

"To have and to hold, from this day forward,"

"To have and to hold, from this day forward,"

"For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer,"

"For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer,"

"In sickness and in health,"

"In sickness and in health,"

"To love and to cherish till death do us part,"

"To love and to cherish till death do us part,"

"And thereto I plight thee my faith,"

"And thereto I plight thee my faith." Reba finished.

"You may kiss the bride." The minister said. Brock kissed Reba. After they finished the kiss the minister smiled. "Because Brock and Reba Hart have desired each other in marriage, and have witnessed this before God and our gathering, affirming their acceptance of the responsibilities of such a union, and have pledged their love and faith to each other, sealing their vows in the giving and receiving of rings, I do proclaim that they are husband and wife in the sight of God and man. Let all people here and everywhere recognize and respect this holy union, now and forever." Everybody stood and clapped as Reba and Brock stood there together. Finally, they walked out of the sanctuary followed by Cheyenne and Van and then Kyra and Jake.

[

Brock stood outside of the ladies' bathroom waiting for Reba to come out and for them to head to their reception. Finally she came out of the bathroom.

"What are you still doing here?" Reba asked.

"I couldn't leave my new bride here all by herself." Brock smiled. Reba looked at him.

"Knock all that newlywed stuff off Brock. We'd been married for twenty years before you went crazy with that midlife crisis. But I do love you." Reba said and smiled. Brock kissed her.

"Let's go. All those people are waiting for us." Brock stated. They walked out of the church and out to the car.

**A/N: This is all for Alternate Ending Number One. Alternate Ending Number Two is Reba and Parker Reynolds. I'm telling you ahead of time in case you want to skip it. It's only going to be one chapter. **


	22. Alternate Ending 2 Parker's Reaction

**A/N: I'm sorry it's taken so long to write this next chapter. This is the one and only chapter in the second alternate ending. Once again, the first chapter of each alternate ending will be mostly the same, except for the man's reaction to the news. **

"-Parker Reynolds." Reba's jaw drops.

"What?" Reba asks. The doctor looks up at her.

"We tested all the men that came in against the baby's DNA and found that the father of your child is Parker." He replies.

"Well… thank you." Reba says stunned. She gets up off the table and starts to walk towards the door.

"I'm sure that you'll find the right way to tell him?" The doctor asks.

"Yeah." Reba responds opening the door. She walks out of the room and out of the hospital. Reba walks over to the car, and unlocks the door. She slides into the driver's seat and drives herself home. When she walks inside Cheyenne is sitting in the living room with Kyra. They rush over to her.

"Mom, what's wrong? You're so pale." Cheyenne says.

"Girls, I just need to go upstairs and take a hot bath." Reba replies. She walks over to the stairs and falls onto the rail.

"Mom, what's going on?" Kyra questions walking over to help her.

"I'll be fine Kyra. Just let me go." Reba responds standing up and walking up the stairs to take a bath. Cheyenne and Kyra look at each other.

"What do you think is wrong?" Kyra asks.

"I don't know, but I can tell you that something is seriously wrong. Let's consult Van." Cheyenne says.

"What can Van do?" Kyra asks. Cheyenne stares at her little sister.

"Shut up Kyra." Cheyenne walks into the kitchen.

_Upstairs in Reba's bathroom_

Reba is laying in a bubble bath. She's still dazed, but reading a book. There are several candles in the bathroom.

"What am I going to do? I really should call Jack; but I don't want to call just yet." Reba says to herself. Just then there is a knock on the bathroom door. "I'm in the bath! I told you not to bother me!" Reba exclaims. The door opens. In the doorway stands Reba's ex-husband. "What do you want? I'm in the bathtub!"

"The girls told me that you were acting funny." Brock says.

"Brock, I'm FINE. After I take my bath I'm going for a walk." Reba replies.

"So you really are okay?" Brock questions.

"Yes!" Reba exclaims. "Now please get out of my bathroom!" Brock jumps but leaves. Reba sits in the bath for another 5 minutes before she decides to stand up and get out. As she gets out she slips on her blue terrycloth robe. She opens the door and walks over to the closet. She pulls out a pair of jeans and a light blue sweater. She puts them on then walks over to her dresser and pulls out a pair of socks. Reba slips them on and her tennis shoes. She walks down the stairs. Kyra and Cheyenne are nowhere in sight. Reba grabs her purse and walks out the front door. She took the car and drove the hour to Parker's home. When she gets to his house she knocks on the door. Parker opens the door.

"Well hello Reba. How are you? What are you doing here?" Parker asks.

"Parker, you are goin' want to sit down." Reba replies.

"Oh no, what's going on?" Parker asks sitting in his chair, motioning for her to sit down.

"I have to talk to you." Reba says with a sigh.

"What is it?" Parker questions leaning on the desk.

"I got the results of the paternity test today." Reba states.

"Oh." Parker says.

"That's why I'm here." Reba sighs. "Parker, you are the father of this child." Reba says. Parker looks down at his hands. "Parker?" Parker stands up and walks over to the door. "Parker, please talk to me!" Reba walks over to him, but Parker avoids her gaze. "We need to discuss this."

"Reba, I love you very dearly. I will also love this baby, but what are you expecting from me?" Parker asks.

"What do you mean what am I expecting? Are you asking me if I want you to marry me? I don't know what I'm going to do Parker." Reba states.

"Reba, I can't marry you. I want to be a part of this baby's life. I want to help you raise this child, I want it to know I'm his or her father; but I can't marry you. Our lives are headed and have been headed in two separate directions since college. I'm sorry, but that's just the way I see it." Parker replies. Reba stands up and walks over to him and puts her arm on him.

"Parker, I thank you for being honest with me; even if you don't want to marry me. I feel the same way about you. We shouldn't make ourselves and this child's life miserable just to be together. I will make sure he or she knows you. Good bye Parker Reynolds." Reba hugs him and walks out the front door. Parker Reynolds is certainly one man that Reba would never forget. They had a special love for each other when they were in college. He was her first love, and he was the father of her child.

**A/N: The next alternate ending is Reba and Brian Collins. This ending is approximately three chapters long. I mention this in case you don't want to read it, or if you want to skip it. But I must say, that on the show, I always thought that Brian was the best man for her (since they didn't have her and Brock remarry)**


	23. Alternate Ending 3 Brian

**A/N: I'm sorry it's taken me so long to write another chapter for this story; but TECHNICALLY the story is already finished; now I'm just adding the alternate endings onto the story. This is alternate ending 3. Enjoy. =)**

"-Brian Collins." Reba's jaw drops.

"What?" Reba asks. The doctor looks up at her.

"We tested all the men that came in against the baby's DNA and found that the father of your child is Brian." He replies.

"Well… thank you." Reba says stunned. She gets up off the table and starts to walk towards the door.

"I'm sure that you'll find the right way to tell him?" The doctor asks.

"Yeah." Reba responds opening the door. She walks out of the room and out of the hospital. Reba walks over to the car, and unlocks the door. She slides into the driver's seat and drives herself home. When she walks inside Cheyenne is sitting in the living room with Kyra. They rush over to her.

"Mom, what's wrong? You're so pale." Cheyenne says.

"Girls, I just need to go upstairs and take a hot bath." Reba replies. She walks over to the stairs and falls onto the rail.

"Mom, what's going on?" Kyra questions walking over to help her.

"I'll be fine Kyra. Just let me go." Reba responds standing up and walking up the stairs to take a bath. Cheyenne and Kyra look at each other.

"What do you think is wrong?" Kyra asks.

"I don't know, but I can tell you that something is seriously wrong. Let's consult Van." Cheyenne says.

"What can Van do?" Kyra asks. Cheyenne stares at her little sister.

"Shut up Kyra." Cheyenne walks into the kitchen.

_Upstairs in Reba's bathroom_

Reba is laying in a bubble bath. She's still dazed, but reading a book. There are several candles in the bathroom.

"What am I going to do? I really should call Brian; but I don't want to call just yet." Reba says to herself. Just then there is a knock on the bathroom door. "I'm in the bath! I told you not to bother me!" Reba exclaims. The door opens. In the doorway stands Reba's ex-husband. "What do you want? I'm in the bathtub!"

"The girls told me that you were acting funny." Brock says.

"Brock, I'm FINE. After I take my bath I'm going for a walk." Reba replies.

"So you really are okay?" Brock questions.

"Yes!" Reba exclaims. "Now please get out of my bathroom!" Brock jumps but leaves. Reba sits in the bath for another 5 minutes before she decides to stand up and get out. As she gets out she slips on her blue terrycloth robe. She opens the door and walks over to the closet. She pulls out a pair of jeans and a light blue sweater. She puts them on then walks over to her dresser and pulls out a pair of socks. Reba slips them on and her tennis shoes. She walks down the stairs. Kyra and Cheyenne are nowhere in sight. Reba sits on the couch and dials the phone. After three rings Brian picks up the phone.

"Hello?" Brian asks.

"Brian? This is Reba, what are you doing right now?" Reba questions. Brian is quiet for a minute.

"Nothing. I'm just sitting here looking over some new possible film projects. What's the matter?" Brian wonders.

"I need to talk to you. Do you think we could meet for coffee somewhere?"

"Sure. Where do you want to meet?" Reba leans back against the couch and sighed.

"How about that little coffee shop near you? I can be there in about five minutes." Reba states.

"Okay. I'll see you there." Brian replies. Reba hangs up the phone and looks over at the coat rack where her purse is hanging with her jacket. She walks over and picks them up. She takes her keys out of her purse and goes out to the car.

[

About ten minutes later, Brian and Reba are sitting drinking coffee. Brian leans back and looks at Reba with a smile.

"What?" Reba asks nervously. Brian crosses his arms.

"Seven years ago I thought I'd never see you again, and here we are I've seen you twice in a month now." Brian replies. Reba smiles.

"Brian, this isn't really a social call. We have to talk. The DNA test came back to the hospital. You're the father of this baby." Reba says. Brian stares at her.

"Seriously?"

"I wouldn't joke about that Brian!" Reba hollers. Brian holds up his hands.

"I know. I've just never had children of my own and so for you to tell me that we're having a child together makes my heart jump some." Brian smiles and puts his hand on Reba's wrist. "I love you Reba, I love this child. You've known my love for you for several years now. I'll do whatever it takes to be the best father I can be for this child." Reba smiles and looks down at the table.

"You know, I've been so worked up and nervous about how I was feeling about this whole thing I never even thought about how you might feel about it. Thank you for being supportive and wanting to be there Brian. I'll be sure to give you custody and a chance to see this child any time you want to see it." Reba states. Brian looks at her.

"Who says I need custody? Reba, why don't we get married?" Brian asks. Reba looks at him.

"What?" Reba questions and Brian nods.

"Yeah, I was ready and am ready still to tell you how much I love you. There is no reason this child should have to grow up in a broken home. We can get married and raise it together. What do you think?" Brian asks.

"I, uh, I'm not sure Brian. I mean, do you think it's a wise idea to get married just because of the baby?" Reba questions.

"Reba, wasn't there a time that you loved me?" Brian questions.

"I do love you Brian." Reba replies.

"And I love you. So what is holding us back? We can go get married. We can wait a while and have a big wedding with the kids and everybody. Or we can do something simple real soon. It's all whatever you want." Brian states. Then he stands up and sits in the booth next to her. He wraps his arm around her shoulders and kisses her temple. "I love you Reba. I always have and I always will." Reba smiles on the outside, yet she's still so nervous on the inside.

_"This seems like a good idea. He makes sense, but what if we regret the decision soon after we make it? I don't want to make a decision that I'll resent the rest of my life. I don't want the baby to feel as if it's their fault that we might be miserable. Well, I'll take the time to think about it and see what I can do. I think I do love Brian. But is thinking I love him enough?"_


	24. Love and Happiness

**A/N: Wow, it's been two years since I've written on this story. I bet some of you are curious how Brian and Reba will be able to get along. Here is the last chapter in the Brian ending=)**

_**A few days later**_

Brian walked up and knocked on the door of Reba's house. He stood there patiently waiting for her to answer it. He couldn't believe when she'd told him the news about the baby. He had never had children before. He loves Cheyenne, Kyra and Jake just like they were his own, but it would be nice to have one of his own as well. Finally, Jake opened the door.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi Jake. Is your mom here?" Brian asked. Jake shrugged.

"I guess she is somewhere." Jake looked up the stairs. "Close the door behind you." Jake called out as he rushed up the stairs. Brian laughed as he walked into the front room and closed the door behind him. "Hello? Reba?" He called as he walked through the living room and into the kitchen. "Reba?" Finally, he heard footsteps behind him. Reba rushed into the kitchen.

"Sorry, I was working on some stuff upstairs." Reba said. Brian smiled.

"Alright, well I'd like to talk to you." Brian replied.

"What about?" Reba questioned. Brian walked over and kissed her. When Reba was finally able to get her bearings she pulled away. "Oh that." Brian laughed.

"Come on Reba, we've got to talk."

"Brian," Reba started and then stopped, "you know I like you. I really like you, even so much as to say I love you."

"I love you too." Brian said without missing a beat. Reba laughed nervously.

"Brian, let me get this out please." Brian sat at the table and listened to her. "I really do appreciate all you've done, but I'm just not sure if I'm ready to be married again." Reba said. Brian sat at the table and stared intently at the mother of his child.

"Reba?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to ask you a few questions, and I want you to say the first thing that comes to mind; don't think about the answer or the question. Just say whatever comes to your heart."

"Alright." Reba nodded.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes."

"Do you feel that I love you and this child?"

"Of course."

"Do you feel that we could build a life together?" Reba nodded, but didn't verbally answer him. "So, why shouldn't we get married?" Reba sighed.

"Brian, it's just all so complicated."

"No it's not. You answered my questions. There isn't anything complicated about that." Reba scoffed.

"You asked a couple of questions, but we are talking about a lifetime commitment."

"I know that. I'm ready for it." Reba sighed. Brian took her hand. "Reba, I know how you feel about commitment since your divorce. Since my wife died, I didn't think I'd ever feel the same way about another woman as I did about her. But, things changed when I met you. I feel like I can truly love another person again." Reba nodded.

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Let's do something spontaneous. We can get married; and have a quiet ceremony with the whole family." Brian said.

"Alright," Reba paused, "I think I'd like that." Brian kissed her.

"You won't regret this Reba. You are the sweetest person in the whole world."

"I used to be." Reba muttered.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\

_**Four days later**_

Cheyenne, Van, Elizabeth and Peter were sitting at the house one afternoon.

"I can't believe you didn't tell any of us." Cheyenne stated.

"Well Cheyenne, it happened so fast. I didn't have a lot of time to react and tell you kids about it." Reba replied.

"I told her to tell you and to invite you all." Brian defended himself. Reba looked at him. She laid her head against his. Brian was sitting in the chair closest to the kitchen and Reba was sitting on the arm of the chair.

"I know, but I decided it'd be better if it was just us."

"Where was your service?" Cheyenne asked.

"The court house."

"You had your wedding ceremony at the court house?" Cheyenne exclaimed. "I don't believe this! I'm finally able to help you plan a wedding and you do this to me? How could you do such a thing?"

"We just wanted it to be over quickly Cheyenne. We didn't want a lot of thought or planning to go into it. I talked to your mom; told her she could make as big or little of a deal of this wedding as she wanted. And she did exactly what she wanted to."

"I'm happy for your grandma." Elizabeth said. She walked over and hugged Reba.

"Thank you sweetheart." Reba wrapped her arms around her little girl and squeezed her shoulders. "I appreciate that." Elizabeth looked at Brian.

"Do I have to call you grandpa?" Elizabeth asked and Brian laughed.

"Not if you don't want to. You can call me grandpa, or Brian." Elizabeth nodded and hugged him.

"I guess I can call you grandpa." She smiled.

"Come here Elizabeth." Cheyenne said and Elizabeth walked back over and sat on the couch. She looked at her mom. "I'm sorry for the way I acted mom, we truly are happy for you. Honest."

"Yeah Mrs. H." Van said and then paused. Reba laughed because she knew why Van hesitated.

"You can still call me Mrs. H, Van. I don't mind." She smiled. She felt something now that she hadn't felt in a long time and if she was honest with herself that she didn't know if she'd ever feel again. It was good to have her family with her. She had her children, her grandchildren, her new husband that loved her no matter what and this new baby that would change her entire life and make it upside down.

"_What'd I ever do to get this crazy rollercoaster of a life?"_ Reba wondered and laughed as she remembered everything that had happened in her life this far.


End file.
